


For you

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Derek's Birthday, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post season 3a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just really wants to give Derek a good birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to add all my tumblr ficlets to ao3. This is the very first one. Un-beta'd. Original post can be found [here ](http://hepzheba.tumblr.com/post/55285188153/are-you-still-taking-prompts-for-sterek-week-if-so)

Stiles should have known he was in trouble the moment Scott’s eyes got that particular gleam in them. He should have known. But he was too caught up in his quest of finding the perfect birthday present for Derek that he misinterpreted that gleam entirely. He had, foolishly, thought the gleam was in his favor.

He tugs at the rope binding his wrists to his feet behind his back. So not in his favor.

He never should have asked for Scott’s help in the first place, but Scott was an Alpha, too, and maybe there was some universal gift every Alpha yearned to receive. (There isn’t.)

“You’ve never had problems with what to buy to me before.” Scott looked suspicious when Stiles asked what an Alpha could possibly want. And rightly so, his birthday wasn’t in another seven months and Stiles usually did his shopping just a few days before.

“It’s not really for you.”

Stiles didn’t meet his eyes, knowing full well that Scott, as a werewolf, could hear the nervous uptick of his heartbeat and as a longtime best friend of Stiles’ he could easily see the nervous fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“This is about Derek again,” Scott realized.

Stiles tried to explain that it wasn’t really about Derek, more about Derek’s birthday and the fact that Derek probably hadn’t gotten to celebrate his birthday last year. Unless Peter didn’t give him something. Stiles isn’t too sure Derek would enjoy (enjoyed?) a gift from Peter, though.

“Buy him a t-shirt; he ruins one once a week.”

It was an advice, not a very good advice, but an advice nonetheless and Stiles was happy for the fact that Scott at least seemed to be trying some.

“I just wanna buy him something he really wants, you know.”

Stiles still didn’t meet Scott’s eyes, but he knew Scott gave him that stare that looked as if something was painful. Probably Stiles’ ridiculous crush.

”Ask Cora,” Scott suggested then, and that wasn’t actually a bad idea. In theory, at least. In reality it was a really, _really_ bad idea.

Stiles should have known Cora and Scott had talked. It was some time after Stiles talked to Cora that Scott got that gleam in his eyes. Stiles had just assumed it had something to do with Allison.

He should have known, too, when he tried to help Cora and Isaac to plan the birthday party they were supposed to throw for Derek, but they only smirked and said they had it all planned out.

All planned out, my ass! Stiles thinks as he squirms on Derek’s bed. Derek’s _bed_! So many fantasies have taken place here, some of them even with him tied up, but not like this and definitely not without Derek present.

He  twists, even though he knows it’s useless. He doesn’t realize how close he is to the edge until there’s a tell-tale swoop in his stomach and he falls off the bed. He hits his elbow and his knee, but at least his head misses the bedside table. He has ended up between the bed and the bedside table, on his front with his arms and legs bent behind his back. This new position makes his fingers start to tingle and the tingle spreads quite quickly to his whole hands. Stiles is quite sure that is not a good sign.

Stiles is almost more relieved than embarrassed (keyword being almost) when he hears the door to Derek’s loft is pushed opened.

“Stiles?”

“Hi! Hey! Happy birthday! Could you maybe untie me?”

Stiles cranes his neck and can barely make out Derek frowning at him. Derek heaves a sigh, as if Stiles is a giant pain in his ass, before he unties him – or probably more like cutting off the rope with his claws. Stiles turns around gracelessly and takes Derek’s proffered hand and is pulled up to his feet. Stiles tries to shake the feeling back into his hands and looks at Derek.

“What are you doing here?”

“I live here.”

When Stiles doesn’t say anything, Derek continues, “Cora said you were waiting here to give me something.”

“Of course she did,” Stiles mutters. He shifts his weight on his feet and tries to ignore the puzzled, piercing look in Derek’s pale eyes.

“Why were you tied up under my bed?”

“I wasn’t supposed to be. I was supposed to be _on_ your bed, but I fell off.”

Derek’s eyebrows rise on his forehead, but he doesn’t seem less confused.

“It was all Cora’s fault. Well, her and Scott’s. And maybe Isaac’s, too. I wanted to give you something you really wanted and they kind of made fun of me. I guess that’s what they were doing with all their smirking and plotting and tying me to your bed.”

Derek’s eyebrows sink lower on his forehead again.

“Anyway, I’ve baked you a cake,” Stiles says, “and I have a gift for you and if you want to, we could go out and, uh, I don’t know eat? You like steak, yeah? I’m buying.”

Derek nods and he follows Stiles out without question.

“Are you hungry?” Stiles asks as they get into Derek’s car.

“Are you?”

“Not really,” Stiles admits and Derek agrees with him. “We could go see a movie first?”

Derek nods and he lets Stiles pick the movie and pay for the tickets and the popcorn and the soda.

“I thought you said you weren’t hungry,” Derek says and those are definitely the amused eyebrows.

“Popcorn isn’t food, it’s just…” Stiles waves his hand and Derek smiles, but he seems to get Stiles’ point.

When they’re seated Stiles pulls out his phone to turn it off, and sees a text from Lydia asking if he and Derek are on a date, she saw them outside the cinema. Stiles tells her it’s not a date. She texts back quickly, asking if one of them paid for the both of them. When he admits that he did, she tells him it definitely is a date. Stiles squirms in his seat. He wouldn’t really mind if it was a date (he would _love_ if it was a date!), but he doubts Derek thinks it’s a date.

“What?” Derek asks, because of course his creepy werewolf senses pick up on Stiles’ nervousness.

“Lydia says this is a date. Is it a date?”

Because, of course, Stiles can’t just blame his squirming on something else, like constipation. Okay, maybe not constipation. Something not-gross.

“Do you want it to be?” Of course, Derek is the one asking the questions here.

“No, of course not, we’re just two bros hanging out, you know!”

Derek’s eyes flick to Stiles’ mouth and he smiles slightly – he totally called that lie. He doesn’t say anything though and Stiles doesn’t have time to try to come up with more half-assed lies because the movie starts.

They are about twenty minutes into the movie with badass fighting scenes and explosions when Stiles feels something against his hand. He startles and the thing – Derek’s hand, Stiles realizes too late – moves away. Stiles hesitates for about ten minutes before he reaches out his hand. Derek isn’t startled, he just entangle their fingers and when Stiles turns to look at him he smiles and Stiles thinks that yeah, it is so a date.

 

“Which present did you like the best?” Stiles asks Derek a few hours later when they leave the restaurant.

“Cora’s,” Derek answers without hesitation.

“What did she give you?” Stiles asks and feels slightly hurt. Derek’s hand is once again in his so he think they might be dating now. Or maybe they’re boyfriends?

“It was on my bed when I got home.” Derek sends him a sideway smirk and Stiles can’t help the grin that threatens to split his face in two.

“Oh, yeah?” he asks and pulls at Derek’s hand to stop him and pull him flush against his chest.

”Yeah.” Derek is the one who closes the distance between them. It’s just a press of lips against lips, but Stiles’ heart is beating like mad. Derek pulls away too quickly and Stiles makes a protesting sound and then they’re kissing again, and now there’s a bit of tongue against his lips and Stiles might be whimpering, but if so no one has to know.

“Did you enjoy your birthday?” Stiles breaks away from the kiss and Derek lowers his head to pepper Stiles’ neck with openmouthed kisses.

“Isn’t this answer enough for you?”

“Yeah, _oh_ – yeah.”

“So are we dating or are we – _god, Derek!_ – are we-?”

“Whatever you want.” Derek’s hands are on his back, under his shirt, and Stiles shudders.

“So, boyfriends?”

Stiles loses the plot entirely when Derek nips on his earlobe and pulls him closer, pressing in harder against his hip and, yeah, that’s definitely something hard.

 “Shut up, Stiles,” Derek huffs against his neck and Stiles is okay with that. He is so okay with that.


End file.
